Conventionally, electronic devices such as a cellular telephone and a PDA (Personal Digital Assistant) may possibly fall accidentally due to a user using those while walking. Therefore, various countermeasures have been proposed in preparation for damages due to falling.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. H04-60956 discloses a device that protects data by retracting a head of a hard disk upon an impact being detected by an acceleration sensor. Furthermore, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. H11-225188 discloses a cellular telephone that displays on a display unit the fact that an impact occurred, if an impact sensor detects an impact which is greater than that with a set value.
Moreover, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2006-254207 discloses a mobile terminal having functions of recording how may times and where the cellular telephone has fallen, accelerations thereof, and the like, and externally outputting information thus recorded for use when performing repairs validation of a cellular telephone that had fallen.
In addition, as a fuel cell for an electronic device, a small direct methanol fuel cell (DMFC) has been known that utilizes methanol (CH3OH) as a fuel. It is necessary to take into account safety for an electronic device in which such a fuel cell is mounted.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2007-80630 has proposed to separate a fuel cell mounting space in which a fuel cell is mounted and a function mounting space at which functional components of electronic devices by air tight partitions that prevent air transfer, thereby preventing fuel vapor from flowing into the function mounting space. Additionally, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2007-80630 also discloses providing an exhaust opening leading from the function mounting space to ambient air to discharge the fuel vapor from the exhaust opening at the time of fuel leakage.